broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Xethon Skull
| Mane = | Coat = | Nicknames = Xethon Skull Rainbowhoof (Full legal name), Skull, Xethon, Ex (by her coltfriend, shhh, it's a secret.) | Relatives = Diamond Gamer (Sister) | Cutie Mark = Black Skull with one triangular eye and the other with a pink lightening bolt through it. | Voice = User:Absolzoey | Owner = User:Absolzoey | Color 1 = #f16421 | Color 2 = #000000}} Xethon Skull (Say Ex-E-fon) is a female pegasus who lives in Ponyville (Formerly Trotingham). She is the enemy of Jewel Demon. Xethon also is the wilder of "The Element of Creativity". Character Personality Xethon has a tendency to loose her temper, and when she looses it she looses herself. She's also very excitable when it comes to "Fangirling". She has a pretty good sence of humor, but knows when enough is enough and things are getting out of hand. Since moving to Ponyville, she has become more of Diamond's guardian then her sister. Appearance Xethon can't help but wear a spiky choker and other spiky items. Her hair is swept over her right eye with the hair at the back gathered up in to a little quiff. History Fillyhood Xethon grew up as a filly in Trotingham, were her only friend seemed to be her sister. As a filly, she excelled in school and became rather good at flying. She had often begged her mother and father to send her to flight camp in Cloudsdale but she never got the chance to go. Being the oldest sibling of the house, she was very protective of her younger sister, Diamond Gamer. Back in the days of her fillyhood, she was often bullied by the other ponies. This was because he hung around with a dragon pony called Jewel Demon. They were only two that made up a trio of friends, the third being a pony named Jade Redheart. They each took it in turn to stand up for each other, and their friendship was strong. Teenage Years Cutie Mark stuggle Xethon's sister got her cutiemark before Xethon. Xethon wasn't too pleased so she turned her attention to earn a cutiemark in her flying skills. This did not work, is was clear that Xethon's destiny was pointed in a different direction. When she found herself drawn to things like MovieStarPlanet and Monster High, she found that she was rather good at getting obsessed over things. She just couldn't help it... Then, she found the band "BASTILLE". And that was it. Her cutiemark resembling her obsession for these things appeared. Unexpected changes Not long after she earned her cutie mark, her parents split up. This was a difficult proccess for Xethon. She was pushed from pillar to post and ended up falling out with her dad. As a result of this, Xethon had hatred build up within her, and became corrupt. After fighting through with her inner demons, she returned to her normal care-free teenage self. Moving to Ponyville Everypony reaches a stage in their life when they have to leave their original home and stand on their own 4 hooves. Xethon and her sister Diamond Gamer left Trottingham to move to Ponyville. They decided to do this not long after Twilight Sparkle found the magic of friendship. Xethon wanted to find true friendship. Powers and abilities Xethon is the so called "leader" of the Elements of Love and is the wielder of the Element of Creativity. She is rather strong, and when wearing her elemental crown she has the ability to cast spells like a unicorn can. When wearing the crown she can perform shield spells, attack spells, and even levitation spells. When her and the "Re-mane" 9 connect with the elements, Xethon's eyes glow white like Twilight's. The 10 of them can then shoot a rainbow in to the air and launch it at the opponent. They can also perform different group spells. Meeting the Elements of Love Evidentially, Heart Blaze and Princess Crescent were visiting Ponyville on the same day Xethon and Diamond were moving there. Snow Gem and Sparkle Sky live in Ponyville and were around when Ex and Diamond left the train. Also, the ponies from the band Bastille were due to play a concert in Ponyville that evening. Xethon and Diamond came across their signature yellow tour bus, but decided to keep moving towards their new settlement, as they would watch them play live that evening anyway. When the two sisters reached their new home, standing in front of it was Princess Twilight Sparkle talking to Heart Blaze. More soon The BASTILLE Ponies Since she was a teenager, Xethon has been in love with the band "Bastille". She had also fancied the lead singer as just one of those "he's a celebrity, I'm not. I'm allowed to crush on him because nothing will happen" type of thing. More soon Equestria Girls Coming soon Family Diamond Gamer Diamond is Xethon's sister. Their relationship can change from a love one to a hate one rather fast depending on the sisters' mood. Relationships Heart Blaze Heart Blaze and Xethon are best friends. They both moved to Ponyville at the same time. Because of Heart Blaze's past, Xethon decided to give Heart the benefit of the doubt. Later on they are concert buddies. Princess Crescent Crescent and Xethon's friendship is a strong one. Though Crescent lives too far away for them to see each other often, they keep in touch through their MovieStarPlanet accounts. Snow Gem Xethon and Snow's friendship can sometimes become rather awkward. But they are willing to protect one another if they should come in to contact with danger. The reason for the awkwardness of the friendship, is because Xethon is threatened by Snow's extreme intelligence. Sparkle Sky Sparkle and Xethon get along quite well. Though their differences may sometimes get in the way of things. Like the lead singer from the band "Bastille" Xethon is rather pessimistic, and Sparkle being extremely optimistic can sometimes cause for issues in the two's friendship. Ray High-Flyer Wings Xethon disproves of Diamond's choice in coltfriend, but she really can't care less anymore. Jewel Demon Jewel and Xethon used to be good friends as fillies, but slowly drifted apart as they both grew up. When Xethon said she was moving to Ponyville to find true friendship, something within Jewel snapped. They have been fighting ever since. Silent Dust Silent and Xethon didn't know eachother until Jewel befriended her. They don't like eachother at all. Dark Bolt Bolt was a late comer to Xethon's oposing side. So Xethon and the "Remane 9" like to call her "Side Note". It's just a bit of harmless teasing, but Bolt kicks it out of the water. Starlight Clickster Xethon cannot stand Starlight, as Starlight technically told the whole of Equestria something Xethon wanted to keep a secret. Comet Shock Comet is a typical school bully type of character that Xethon hates. Zoey Sparks WIP The BASTILLE Ponies WIP Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6 WIP Princess Havoc Sunlight WIP Quotes "That is a touchy subject that we do not speak of... EVER!" - Xethon to Diamond after Diamond brings up Xethon's horrible love life. "Yes, OK he's cute. It's not like I even have a shot. They don't live here." - Xethon to Diamond during the conversation were they discus having crushes on ponies from the band "Bastille". "What???? Bastille are HERE??? In this castle the same time as me!!!???" - Xethon to Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot castle on business. "Oh Sugar Muffins." - One of Xethon's classic quotes. Gallery Xethon_Skull.png|Xethon in the Pony Maker Version 2.0 Xethon_Skull02.png|Xethon in the Pony Maker Version 3.0 XethonSkull03.jpg|Xethon drawn with ProMarkers (Old Design) Xethon_Original_Vector.png|Xethon's 1st design Smileing_Xethon_and_Heart.jpg|Xethon Skull with her best friend Heart Blaze RainbowPowerXethonSkull.png|Rainbowified Xethon Skull RainbowifiedXethonSkull.png|Original Rainbow Power Design XmasXethon.png|Festive Xethon Minecraft_Skin_Xethon_Skull.png|Xethon Skull Mine Little Pony Mod Skin EQGXethonSkull.png|Xethon Skull as an Equestria Girl. OCRefSheetXethonSkull.png|Xethon Skull Reference Sheet CrayDiamond.png|Derp. O.O With Diamond Gamer, Heart Blaze, Princess Crescent and Dan Smith. XethonandDiamond.png|Aww, they love each other really. With another of Xethon's old designs, I didn't know how many there were until now... O.O OC10.png|With Diamond Gamer, Sparkle Sky, Princess Crescent, Snow Gem, Heart Blaze, Dan Smith, Kyle, Will and Woody. EQGXethonTransformed.png|Equestira Girls Xethon transformed and in outfit for the "Spring Fling". Element_Of_Creativity.png|Xethon's elemental crown. WithCloudSpark.png|With Cloud Spark (A collab with User:Lunaflaire) Trivia *She is absolzoey's ponysona, she is based on her favourite colours and most of her interests are the same as the person's she is representing. *She is NOT the 1st OC absolzoey created! Absol's first OC was a blue alicorn named "Abusoru". *Xethon was originally the pony counterpart for absolzoey's Monster High OC. Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasi Category:WIP Category:Absolzoey